


Let's Talk About

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, not requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: You are a new writer in town. You admire Jack Crawford and write about everyone on the team except for Will Graham and Hannibal Lector. After interviewing them, you promise to see them once again as soon as possible just to hang out.
Relationships: Hannibal Lector/Reader, Hannibal Lector/You, Male/Male - Relationship, Male/Male/Male - Relationship, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Reader, Will Graham/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Talk About Hannibal Lector

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @spaghettissoup for the help! :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Lector and Will Graham are the only two people you haven't written for. You get the opportunity and decide to take it.

You were a new writer in town. You had just moved into the area and had met Jack Crawford. A very blunt man who you secretly admired. Though he pushed people a little too far sometimes, you could see his good intent. It’s what led you to visit the BAU. You always brought something with you, whether it be drinks, snacks, or lunch. You also helped the best you can while writing articles on the team and sometimes a singular person. So far, you had done Jack, Bev, Brian, Alana, and Jimmy. The last two that needed to be written were Hannibal Lector and Will Graham.

You had been putting off on writing these two, following Jack’s orders. You may be new to writing, but you wanted their permission first. You didn’t want to write anything that could harm them or damage their reputation. It’s one of the many reasons why you always asked before you wrote about them, and always made sure to skip over topics that they didn’t want to answer.

After a while, you decided to work up the courage to ask Will, not only about himself but also Hannibal. Hannibal slightly intimidated you, so you always tried your best to be polite and avoid him. You bring the last cup of hot chocolate to Will, hoping he’ll like it. Everyone else had already gotten theirs, minus you since you didn’t buy yourself one. You didn’t have enough money to get one for yourself, but that didn’t matter. As long as the others got something and were happy, then you didn’t care.

“Hello, Will,” You say as you set his cup of hot chocolate beside him. “Mind if I take a seat?” Will’s head shakes slightly as he goes over the words on the most recent killer. “I would like to ask you a few questions. I’m sure you know that I’ve been writing everyone here on the team. If there are any questions you feel are too personal, you can tell me and I’ll skip them.” You pause, waiting for Will to say anything. He looks up and gives you a nod to continue. “If you don’t want me to write about you now or ever, just say so and I’ll leave you be.”

“I’ve seen your work. It’s much better than Freddie Lounds. You don’t write anything incorrect and always wait for permission to write on any topics. You’re a very good write and considerate of others.” He stops for a second, searching your eyes before he continues. “I wouldn’t mind you writing about me. As long as it’s nothing incriminating or damages my reputation, then I’m okay with it.”

“Okay!” You say, your eyes brightening up. “If you don’t mind, I’d also like to  **_Talk About Hannibal Lector_ ** with you. I’d talk to him myself but he’s quite… intimidating.” You hold your smile, despite it being slightly shaky with nervousness. “I’m not sure if we can, but if not, that’s fine. I’ll work up the courage to ask him myself at some point.” You let out a nervous chuckle at that. Will gives his usual smile and nods.

“I doubt we can talk about him, but fire away with your questions. I need a distraction from the case for a bit anyway.” You nod enthusiastically and start to ask him question after question. You write down notes as you ask and receive answers. When it comes to sensitive topics, you keep a smile on your face and reassure Will that you’ll only put what he wants to be answered in the papers and that he doesn’t have to answer any questions he doesn’t want to.

“You’re are much better than Freddie, she likes to hound people for answers and you just skip over the questions I didn’t feel comfortable answering. Thank you, for that.” You let out a small laugh and pat Will’s shoulder in reassurance.

“I pride myself in not being Freddie. I don’t want people to feel uncomfortable talking with me. I also don’t like it when others hound people for answers when they know it’s insensitive.” You tell him. You nearly jump out of your skin when you feel a hand land on your shoulder.

“You can’t have said it better than I, [Redacted],” Hannibal says, removing his hand from your shoulder. “And apologies, that was quite rude of me to not announce my presence.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I don’t ever pay attention to my surroundings.” You say, brushing it off.

“May I ask what you are doing, [Redacted]?” Hannibal asks, you making you nod slightly.

“I was just writing about Will here. He, besides you, was the only one I haven’t written about,” You explain, flipping your notes to a different page. “Do you mind if I ask you some questions? We can skip over any you don’t wish to answer.” You ask him, making sure to keep your nervousness hidden.

“I can spare a few, as long as you don’t mind me sitting down with you two.” You smile and gesture him to take a seat. As soon as he sits down, your face levels out and you go into questioning mode, making sure to write down his responses. After a while of questioning and a few jokes shared, you close your notebook.

“Thank you. You two were the last I needed to write. Now that I have what I need, I can get to writing.” You say, putting away your notebook in your messenger bag. As you started to sort everything in your messenger bag, you missed the looks both Will and Hannibal were giving each other and you. After sorting through everything, you stand up and push in your chair. “I’d stay longer, but I’d rather get all this typed out and published before I get behind. I’ll you both tomorrow, I presume?” I ask, adjusting your strap.

“Yes, we’ll both be here. We’re hoping to get the most recent case solved tomorrow,” Hannibal says, sitting straight. You give him a nod, taking in his words.

“I’ll be around noon,” You tell them, shifting your weight to one of your feet. “I have some appointments in the morning that I can’t miss.”

“What kind, if you don’t mind me asking?” Will asks, making small talk.

“Doctor appointments. My doctor believes I may need to go on some new medication since the one I have hasn’t been working as it should.” You tell them, making sure to not give anything away. You’ve been taking anxiety meds to help you with your severe anxiety. They haven’t been working as they should have. With the information in hand, you bid them goodbye before leaving.


	2. Talk About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk a bit about yourself with Hannibal and Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @spaghettissoup for the help again! :]

You arrive late at the headquarters. Your appointments were longer than you thought they’d be and were slightly upset about it. You kept that deep down and walked in with a smile on your face. You hand Jack a cup of tea and head towards the lab. When you arrive, you see Bev, Jimmy, and Brian. You hand them all the tea and chat for a bit with Bev.

“Look man, you have to get out more. You only ever write about us and our cases. Though I haveta admit, you do a great job; much better than Mrs. Freddie Lounds,” Bev tells you as she takes a sip of her tea. “This is some great tea. Where do you even get our drinks from?” You let out a small laugh, feeling very relaxed. Talking to Bev always calmed you down; you felt like you could talk to her about anything and she wouldn’t judge you.

“It’s this new place the recently opened up. They sell all kinds of sweets and drinks. I usually get something sweet there after I eat lunch,” You tell her, still holding the small tray with Will and Hannibal’s drinks.

“Well, now I haveta check it out. You, my friend, need to get out more though. You never write about anything else. Maybe write about some bugs; I know you like them!” Bev shoves your shoulder gently in a playful manner.

“I will, I will. Trust me, Bev. I just have to find the right insect to look at. Until them, I guess I’m stuck with a bunch of losers,” You tell her playfully. You feel a hand on your shoulder, making you flinch slightly, not expecting it. You turn and put a face to the hand, Hannibal. “Hello, Hannibal. This is the second time you’ve scared me with the hand on the shoulder,” You tell him with a smile, handing him his cup of tea.

“Always so considerate, [Redacted]. You always bring the team something to eat or drink. I came looking for you since you didn’t meet Will and I at noon as you had previously stated,” Hannibal says, taking a sip of the tea after smelling it.

“My appointments lasted longer than I thought. Sorry for keeping you two waiting,” You tell him in an apologetic tone. He gives you a nod, accepting your apology. You towards Bev and give her a smile. “I’d love to stay and chat with you, Loser, but I have to go. Hope you understand,” You tell her, your teasing tone not going unnoticed. Bev lets out a laugh and shakes her head.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Don’t want to talk with lil’ ol’ me,” Bev lets out an exaggerated sigh. You chuckle before you leave with Hannibal, heading to where Will is. You place Will’s cup next to him, snapping him out of his daze.

“Sup, Weirdo,” You tease. He gives you a small smile and takes the cup in his hands and takes a sip. “If you like the tea, the place I get it from also sells the hot chocolate I bring and lots of sweets,” You say, taking a seat beside him, watching Hannibal sit down beside you out of the corner of your eye.

“You’re later than you said you were,” Will states as he takes another sip. You give him a nod.

“Yeah. My appointments lasted much longer than I thought. No worries though, I won’t have to visit them until anything drastic happens in my health,” You tell him, shrugging off his and Hannibal’s curious gazes.

“Is there something wrong with your health that may concern us?” Hannibal asks. You shake your head with a smile.

“Nah, it’s nothing important. Just me not eating like I should. It’s an easy fix though now that I’m getting paid again,” You lie easily, never dropping your eye contact with Hannibal and keeping your voice level. “I’m actually used to this happening so it’s not a big worry. It’ll be fixed in no time though.” What no one at the BAU was that you did struggle to buy groceries at times. Whenever you brought them food or drinks, you never had enough to buy yourself something and half the time, you couldn’t even buy yourself lunch. That didn’t help you with your anxiety either, but at least you could afford to pay for your apartment.

“Are you sure it’s not a big deal, it seems like it is if you had multiple appointments to go to about your health,” Will asks, his eyes piercing you. His analyzing gaze didn’t stop you from shaking your head.

“It’s nothing. And I never said all of my appointments were for my eating habits, Will. Stop trying to analyzing me, you too, Hannibal,” You say, determined. “Your analyzing gaze isn’t going to get any answers from me, so I suggest you keep it to yourself. I’ll let you know about my health and appointments when I feel ready,” You say, leaning back in your chair slightly. “Besides, it shouldn’t concern either of you. We barely know each other as it is.”

“Well then, let’s  **_Talk About You_ ** ,” Hannibal says, setting down his cup of tea. You blink at him, silent before letting out a sigh.

“What would you like to know?” You ask him, leaning into your chair, getting comfortable.

“Let’s start with your appointments, shall we?” Hannibal says, a smile slowly spreading across his face. You narrow your eyes at him, making him chuckle and hold up his hands in mock surrender. “Let’s start with your home life then?”

“I live alone in an apartment complex and provide for myself. I’ve also disowned my family,” You say everything casually.

“Why did you disown your family?” Will asks, leaning onto his elbows that are placed on the table.

“They couldn’t accept me for being gay,” You say with a shrug. “So I cut their toxicity out of my life when I had the chance. It’s been five years since I‘ve talked to them, and honestly, I couldn’t be happier.”

“There are times when you must rid yourself of toxic objects. Those objects can sometimes be family. It is good to see that you are functioning well without them. It would be a shame to see you so down because of such toxic people,” Hannibal tells you, placing a hand on your arm gently. You give him a nod and a small smile.

“Is there any more you two would like to know? I have to get going soon. If you’d like, we can meet up for coffee tomorrow at 10:35 in the morning.” You tell them, gathering your stuff. You still haven’t written about the recent case that had been solved and needed to get that done before anything.

“No, go ahead. Hannibal and I would love to meet up for coffee. I’m assuming it’s at the recently opened café?” Will asks, watching you gather up your items. 

“Yeah! It’s actually very close to where my apartment complex is at. I’ll see you two at 10:35 tomorrow for coffee then!” You tell them both, bidding goodbye as you head towards Jack’s office, ready to write your new story and ready to meet Hannibal and Will for coffee tomorrow. You hoped the day would go slightly faster just so you could meet them.


End file.
